The present invention relates in general to lifting apparatus and pertains, more particularly to a vertical support and foot supporting a linkage that provides leverage to lift a furniture system, e.g., modular office system that could include walls and furniture. The lifting apparatus of this invention provides an improvement over the conventional crowbar-like equipment used to raise office partitions.
An improved embodiment of the present invention is disclosed that is easier to assemble and to use. The improved embodiment further includes a superior adjustment and lock mechanism for use with the improved lifting apparatus. The improved embodiment of the present invention is further characterized by a pivoting four-bar linkage and a sliding four-bar linkage sharing a common, link arm adjustably supported by a base member.
With the conventional crowbar-like tool it is generally necessary to continually lift and then lower and then move the bar and lift again when installing carpeting either by the yard or in tiles. The same drawback occurs when removing carpeting, tile, or other type or styles of flooring. As the size of the project increases a drawback associated with conventional methods and devices occurs due to the time it takes to complete the project.
Since existing methods and tools for installing flooring generally require the removal of a substantial amount of furniture, a business may have to either shut down during the project to have the furniture, partitions, file cabinets and the like moved twice, once to clear an area for removal and replacing and again to replace the furniture. Another drawback that occurs relates to the additional costs that are not related to the actual flooring project.
Known devices include a moveable fulcrum pin for adjusting the height of a lever supported by a stand or an upright frame supported on a base block, or a base member with outwardly extending wings, or a plurality of vertical standards supported by a base member. Prior devices are used in automobile jacks, window lifting devices, and lifting devices in general. The existing jacks and jacking devices also have a drawback in that they provide a jack that is not particularly suited or adaptable to uses other than those for which the jack is intended.